sun kissed shadows
by smilez014
Summary: oneshot:: -"because no matter how nice and poise Nikki Dalton was, she'd always be a klutzy mess around Josh Hotz/although, they do make beautiful shadows/let's blame the summer sun"- nikki x josh.


**a/n: so, i feel very satisfied with summer. what about you? anyway, this is a nikki x josh. nosh? jikki? whichever, it's a nikki dalton and josh hotz summer oneshot :D **

**this is as disclaimed as disclaimed stories can go(:**

written while listening to repeats of _secrets_ by **one republic**.

* * *

sun _kissed_ **shadows**  
by smilez014

{ all the more reason to beat the summer heat. }  
(_ he & she_ )

* * *

[ paper cuts, fallen dreams, and all the other fake fantasies. ]

Nikki Dalton believed in love, because sometimes it was the only real thing in the world.

"Are you ready?" Nikki's mom, Anne, knocked on the door of her daughter's new room. The Dalton's new home. Before the move, the Dalton family lived in the suburbs of Michigan. It was peaceful living in a town where every one just knew each other. But Mr. Dalton, Frank, got a new promotion and turned his thirteen year old daughter's life upside down. By moving to the county of Westchester, New York.

"For what?" Nikki asked pulling her long hair in a loose ponytail, as she went through her open suitcase.

"For the _'Neighborhood Block Party' _we're invited to," her mother chirped happily.

"The what?" Nikki stood up, her jeans all wrinkly from her former seating position. "Westchester block party?" It seemed pretty ridiculous for a county like Westchester to have an authentic block party.

"It's the kind of block party you're thinking about," Her mother said carefully observing the teal walls of her daughter's room. "There's a family called The Blocks and they're inviting a couple of people on the street. So get dressed and be ready in fifteen minutes." And with that her mother zipped out of the room like a cartoon character.

Nikki sighed and fell back on her boxes and suitcases of chaos. "Oof," she groaned as she felt a sharp object stab her back. She got up and saw it was her all-seven-Harry Potter-books-collection. She pulled it from under her and laid it by her navy blue shoes. Her room was still a jungle of a mess. Articles of clothing were piled in heaps of mountains on the floor. Books, magazines, and text books occupied her desk, her unmade bed, her closet floor, and her windowsills. Boxes covered most of the wooden floor.

How was she supposed to find an outfit and actually look good? Nikki placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She could feel heavy spots of sweat sticking to the back of her 'I Love Michigan' shirt.

"NIKKI ARE YOU READY?" her mother's screech came from the first floor. Nikki twirled around and stuck her head out the door, "COMING! TAKE A RELAXATION PILL. MOTHER!" Nikki was too cool for the term 'chill pill.'

"What to wear? What to wear?" she muttered to herself as she dug through mountain of t-shirts, shorts, dresses, and sweaters. Nothing seemed good enough for the blazing summer sun. For a county in New York, it was really, really hot.

Nikki continued rummaging through her stuff till she came across a hot pink book. Her old diary slash scarp book. The hard pink cover was bedazzled with jewels and adored with foam stickers. Nikki opened to the first page and immediately regretted it. She saw a photo of her and her ex-boyfriend Danny Robbins. His arm was casually draped around her shoulders, a smile plastered on his face.

She immediately pulled the photo out of its hold and tore it in a million tiny pieces. She didn't need anymore memories of that horrible relationship. He said he loved her, and she was foolish enough to believe it. He cheated on her after he said he wanted her and only her. He broke up with her when he promised he would never break her heart. Nikki watched as the paper confetti fell to the ground of her already messed up floor. She bent down and picked up a small piece of the picture, where it said _'I love you, Nikki_.' As she held it between her thumb and index finger, the side of the thick paper slid through her skin, causing a deadly papercut

Silly, how love hurts.

[ loud beats and summer dress; dancing like a hot mess. ]

The thick blades of the summer grass on the Block Estate tickled Nikki's ankles. She finally chose a short sun shining yellow cabana dress, paired with white sandal flats with ribbon that danced around her ankles all the way to below her knee. Her long hair was down and untamable in the summer heat. She quickly made her way through the crowds of people that held onto their Dixie cups filled with yellow or pink lemonade.

Her parents were off by the burning barbecue grills, gray smoke flying into the air (another reason for global warming), talking to a group of old people. Nikki sighed as she twirled a long strand of hair around her fingers. She turned and headed the opposite direction, feeling alone.

Out back, was a large pool filled with cerulean water and teenagers splashing each other with waves of water. Nikki walked past the pool and by the long table of refreshments. She grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie and nibbled the sides of it, watching the group of adolescents scream and squeal with pure joy.

She sat carefully on a patch of grass, feeling sharp pricks poke through her thin yellow dress. But she didn't care. Nikki continued to look around, then a particular boy with one green and one blue eye caught her own. He was drenched in pool water, his Bermuda shorts soaking wet as he got out of the pool. He wiped his face with a towel and looked over at Nikki. Guilty of being caught, she turned scarlet. He winked at her and when Nikki was about to smile back, a bouncy slender blonde girl came and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips.

Nikki frowned and turned away, laying her weight on the palms of her hands that was firmly planted on the ground.

"So, Cam Fisher huh?" a voice said behind her.

Nikki turned around her hair moving with her, to see a brown haired boy with matching brown eyes. He stood over Nikki, shielding her from the very unkind sun. He was shirtless, revealing very well-defined abs. His hair was gathered in individual groups, damp with a liquid of some sort. He was standing in shorts and shoes, so Nikki doubted he came from the pool.

He sat down next to her, the sun, once again, falling on Nikki's body. "It's okay, if you're staring at his ass, all the girls do." He rolled his eyes, almost irritated.

Nikki blinked, a bit confused, then she shook her head. "Uh, I was not staring at his ass."

"Riight," he said sarcastically. "He's my best friend, it's totally cool."

"I wasn't," Nikki turned away from him to stare at 'Cam' almost star struck, "besides, I think he's busy with that leggy blonde."

"His girlfriend," the boy replied. "Claire."

"Cam and Claire?" Nikki said the words, it sounded… almost alright. "Well, it's no Romeo and Juliet, but I guess it'll have to do."

The boy laughed, "Nice, I like your humor."

"Thanks," Nikki shrugged, attempting to keep her cool.

"I'm Josh." He extended his hand out, with a smile that told Nikki he wasn't a crazy psycho killer. She accepted his hand, "Nikki."

"You just moved here?" Josh asked, pulling out pieces of grass.

"Yup." Nikki answered, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"JOSH!" a voice yelled. Nikki turned around to see a fiery red head, a dirty blonde, and a auburn haired girl standing with irregularly shaped sunglasses on their faces (they looked like aliens from Nikki's view). "Let's go for a swim!"

"Sure!" Josh called back, over the _One Republic_ song that was blaring around the party. Josh stood up and wiped the palms of his hands on the sides of his shorts. He turned back to Nikki, running a hand through his hair. "I'll see you later, Nikki."

Nikki just nodded and watched him envelope the fiery red head in his strong arms. She turned away, feeling more alone than ever. _Josh_, she'd have to remember that name.

[ bicycle rides, hide and seek, the whole world at our feet. ]

Nikki unlocked her pink bike, and guided it out the Dalton's garage door. She walked -holding the handles of her bike- down her gravel driveway. Nikki stopped once she was in front of the sidewalk, she threw one slender leg over and pulled herself steady on the black leather seat of her bike. She began pedaling down the quiet neighborhood.

It was peaceful, as her long strands of hair floated behind her. She pedaled faster, almost like if she went fast enough she could really fly. Nikki shut her eyes for a split second, just a split second, and then she found herself ramming into a red fire hydrant tossing her and her bike over. She landed hard on the sidewalk, to find Josh looking at her with a cherry lollipop in his mouth, "tripping over yourself?" he had a cocky smirk on his perfect face.

Nikki rolled her eyes then stood up, still feeling a bit unbalanced. The bottom of her chin felt bruised, her elbows and knees felt scraped with heat, and her insides felt misplaced. She held tightly to her flat stomach, grabbing onto the fire hydrant for support.

"You look familiar," Josh said and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. He walked over to Nikki's bike, the front wheel still spinning uncontrollably. He turned it upside down, holding onto the seat and handle bar. He placed the lollipop in his mouth.

Was he serious? He didn't remember? The party was only two days ago. He must be stupider than Nikki thought.

"Brenda right?" Josh guessed.

"No," Nikki shook her head, reaching out to retrieve her bike. But Josh held tightly onto it, not wanting to give it back. Nikki sighed and examined herself. She looked fine.

"Jane?"

"Er, no." Nikki shook her head again and decided to leave her bike. She began to slowly walk away.

"Clarisse?"

"Allie?"

"Tess?"

"Margo?"

"Felicia?"

"Kailin?"

"Ericka?"

"Babushka?" he followed after her, the bike coming along with them.

Nikki just shot him a look and smiled to herself, continuing walking away from him. "Nikki, wait!" he pulled on her arm gently. She turned back to him, "Oh, so you do know my name?" she said sarcastically shaking him off.

"I'll always remember a pretty name for a pretty girl," Josh smiled at her, turning Nikki a light shade of pink. Apparently, it was so easy for Josh to make her blush.

"Anyway, let me walk you home," Josh said, clearing his throat.

"Okay," Nikki followed after him.

"Why'd you move here?" Josh asked as they fell into step.

"Dad's job," Nikki said with a careful shrug.

"Do you like it here?" Josh asked.

Nikki focused on the shadows they made that fell to the side, along with the sun's position. She concentrated on them then said, "well, it's different."

"Different can be good," Josh said in a soft voice.

Nikki shrugged. They stayed silent till they made it all the way to Nikki's house. Josh gave her bike, back and waved goodbye.

Nikki watched him leave.

[ melted popsicle sticks, a glare from the sky, and all their failed try's. ]

"A orange popsicle stick please," Nikki said to the man in the ice cream truck. Apparently Westchester was that kind of place. The man handed her the popsicle stick in exchange for a dollar. Nikki took her treat and gave it a good lick, the orange syrup strong on her tongue. She carelessly walked along the streets, enjoying her popsicle. Until she saw Josh approach her, ear phones were in his ears as he jogged. At first, he looked passed Nikki but then he saw her and he stopped. He smiled, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "_You _again." he was running the opposite direction of Nikki, but he abruptly changed his route.

"Me again," Nikki said shyly.

Josh smiled, "So… nice day huh?"

"Yeah," Nikki said, half her popsicle melting and falling onto her white shorts. Nikki jumped backed and stared at the orange syrup stain.

"Oh gosh!" Josh said, smiling as he shook his head. "You are definitely not like any girl I've ever met."

"You mean dysfunctional?" Nikki shook her head throwing her popsicle on the ground. She was one serious mess.

"No," Josh said after a moment, the only sound was some big headed girl across the street laughing obnoxiously. "I mean, amazing."

Nikki blushed. Probably, the fourth or fifth hundredth time she did around Josh. The two walked silently under the summer sun. Their shadows following after. Their hands brushing against each other. sending electric sparks through their bodies.

Once they got to the front steps of Nikki's house, Josh walked her up. The sun was setting, the magic of summer going to sleep for the day.

"Hey," Josh said.

Nikki turned around.

"We should hang out sometime," Josh said, "And I don't mean you getting into a freak accident and me walking you home."

Nikki folded her arms across her chest and smile, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Josh walked up to her, "Meet me at the movies tomorrow, at seven. I'll bring a helmet in case you decide to fall over the railings."

"You are so funny," Nikki replied sarcastically.

Josh leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek with his soft lips, "I'll catch you later, Nikki."

And with that he was gone, only leaving Nikki to dance under the setting sun.

fin.  
happy summer!

* * *

**a/n: my first nikki and josh! what do you think? good, bad? terrible, okay? REALLY bad? please leave a review. **


End file.
